The invention relates to an arrangement for controlling control devices in an on-board wiring system of a motor vehicle, in which the on-board wiring system has a bus system which is divided into sub-networks of buses with groups of control devices for controlling operating sequences in the motor vehicle, and in which the control devices can be controlled by way of at least one access to the data transmission by way of a test instrument.
The invention also relates to a method of controlling control devices in an on-board wiring system of a motor vehicle, by which several control devices for the control of operating sequences for the data transmission, can be addressed by means of at least one test instrument.
The increasing electrification in motor vehicles results in a constantly rising number of control devices for a plurality of different control and monitoring functions and, thus, to a growing complexity of the on-board vehicle wiring systems. The expenditures for the data exchange with external devices for the programming, monitoring or function transmission and for implementing the communication of the control devices among one another are rising correspondingly.
It is known to divide control devices in on-board wiring systems of motor vehicles into groups forming sub-networks and to connect them with data buses. Such on-board wiring systems are described, for example, in German Patent documents DE 198 05 464 A1, DE 197 50 662 C2 and DE 100 60 539 C1, as well as the cross references contained therein. In this case, the data buses are wired to form networks by way of a computer network—the gateway—which controls the information exchange between the individual control devices.
For the communication of the networks or the control device to the outside, usually a central gateway module with a diagnostic access on the input side is provided. An external device, a so-called tester, for controlling the control devices can be connected to this access. By way of the tester, the existing control devices can then be programmed according to known methods, as, for example, known from German Patent document DE 198 39 680 A1. In this case, the programming of the control devices takes place sequentially; that is, the control devices are addressed successively and the on-board wiring system is programmed in steps in a serial manner with respect to the time. In this case, the entire on-board wiring system is considered to be a unit, where each control device receives a different device address. The control devices added in the case of new developments are usually integrated by the linking of additional sub-networks or by the distribution to the existing sub-networks, the basic structure of the vehicle wire systems as a rule being maintained.
It is a disadvantage of the known devices and methods for controlling control devices in on-board wiring systems of motor vehicles that the sequential programming of the control devices is very time-consuming. Because of the previously customary point-to-point connection, a software update (flash), during which large data quantities are to be transmitted, may take several hours and therefore result in high costs. For example, 40 Mbytes are in this case transmitted in 6 hours. Another disadvantage consists of the limited number of available device addresses. As a result, in the case of a large number of control devices, not all devices can be addressed directly, whereby the controlling of the on-board wiring system requires higher electronic and program-related expenditures. In addition, as a result of the “historically” grown, rather suboptimal structure of today's on-board wiring systems, with a relatively arbitrary distribution of the control devices to the different sub-networks, losses of time occur during the conversion of the communication of the control devices among one another in the gateways. With the increasing number of control devices, the time-related expenditures for the description of the data memories of the control units during the vehicle production may rise even more in the future. Finally, it is to be expected that, as a result of the increasing complexity of the mutual networking of the control devices, the operating speed of the vehicle electronic system, as a whole, will decrease.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to increase the effectiveness of the data transmission during the controlling of control devices in on-board wiring systems of motor vehicles and to improve the internal and/or external data communication of the control devices.
According to the invention, a multifunctional data transmission device is connected to the input side of the bus system, to which data transmission device the sub-networks may be connected directly in parallel and by which the several control devices distributed on the connected sub-networks may be controlled in parallel with respect to time.
In the following, the multifunctional data transmission device is also called a CFFS switch (“car file and function server switch”). The data transmission may contain a programming of the control devices and/or a function transmission to the control devices and/or a vehicle diagnosis concerning the control devices. A test instrument, whose construction is basically known, is suitable for the data transmission, which test instrument, for the writing-in or changing of data in the memory of the control devices and/or for the diagnosis for monitoring operating sequences and/or for the transmission of function commands, can feed data to the CFFS switch by way of the access. By use of the CFFS switch, the control devices on different sub-networks can be addressed in parallel and data can be read in. For this purpose, the sub-networks are wired in parallel to the CFFS switch. As a result of the fact that, by use of the CFFS switch, the control devices can be controlled in parallel at the buses, the time consumption for programming the vehicle wiring is considerably reduced.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the access of the data transmission device has at least one wire-bound interface. The wire-bound interface may be constructed as an Ethernet interface, for example.
By way of a wire-bound interface, a data transmission into the vehicle becomes possible at a particularly high transmission rate. As a result of the Ethernet interface, a cost-effective network specification is available for this purpose for the local network of the bus system. The Ethernet interface aids the division of the on-board wiring system into individual buses and permits a fast data transmission (download) of the required data into the CFFS switch with a large bandwidth. The Ethernet technology can also be used as a self-learning system, whereby certain more loaded data buses are treated with a higher priority and such data transmission operations can thereby be implemented in an accelerated manner. As a result of the development pressure in the PC field, a constant further development of the Ethernet technology should also be expected. By means of corresponding adaptations, the CFFS switch can profit from these developments without additional expenditures. However, other modern techniques, such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces, in the case of which the connected devices are independently detected, or Firewire interfaces, for example, according to IEEE Standard 1394 are also usable. Particularly advantageous, the Firewire technique permits isochronous and asynchronous data traffic with high transmission rates.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the access of the data transmission device has at least one wireless interface.
By use of the wireless access, data concerning the tester can be fed to the motor vehicles simultaneously for several vehicles. This results in a further time saving potential and can be implemented particularly effectively by way of a very universally usable wireless local area network (WLAN). However, the use of the Bluetooth short-range transmission between a device and facilities away from the device, which is known from the PC technology, is also contemplated because, as a rule, short ranges and transmission powers in the mW range will be sufficient.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the data transmission device has an on-board diagnostic access.
On-board diagnostic systems (OBDs) are integrated in modern motor vehicles as an obligatory device for the continuous monitoring of all exhaust-gas-relevant components. The OBD access (OBD box) may be arranged in the CFFS switch. As a result, the expenditures are reduced with respect to costs and space for the OBD system. The relevant emission data of the internal-combustion engine of the motor vehicle may be retrieved by way of the OBD box. The reading-out of the data can take place not only by way of special diagnostic devices but basically also by use of a PC or laptop.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one storage medium receiving device for a storage medium is arranged on the data transmission device. The storage medium receiving device may be constructed as an insertion site for a data storage card.
The storage medium receiving device provides the possibility of first externally loading a storage medium by means of the tester and then, if required, inserting it into the CFFS switch. As a result, a data transmission to the control devices is permitted at any arbitrary point in time, independently of whether a tester is currently connected. As a storage medium, memory cards, in connection with a corresponding insertion site, for example, a CompactFlash™ card, are particularly suitable because the latter are available at relative low cost with various storage capacities. The storage medium may also be constructed with a key function as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), by means of which personalized data can be transmitted. In principle, other storage media or card types, such as memory sticks, SD card or Smart cards, are also suitable.
The above-mentioned object according to the invention is also achieved in that the sub-networks are structured by use of a hierarchically defined criteria priority, which takes into account the communication required in the operation between the individual control devices within the sub-networks and between the sub-networks, as well as the data quantities to be transmitted to the individual control devices.
By use of the criteria priority taking into account the communication paths and the data quantities during the construction of the sub-network system, particularly the internal communication of the control devices, that is, the communication of the control devices with one another, is significantly improved. This can be implemented, for example, following the top-down approach, which provides a subdivision from “rough” to “fine”, and which is basically known from the software development field and is used, for example, for establishing arithmetic programs in the Pascal programming language.
In this approach, a problem can be solved by the repeated decomposition into partial problems by means of an algorithm. For the structuring of the on-board wiring system, the totality of all existing control devices, and the control functions connected therewith, is subdivided according to a sequence of criteria ranging from the general to the detailed. Starting with a general specification, a step-by-step refinement of certain specifications is defined, which leads to a division into an optimal number of buses with assigned control devices. The data traffic between the sub-networks is therefore simplified (particularly reduced), which has a favorable effect on the functional readiness of the vehicle electronic system. In addition, the programming time for the overall vehicle is further reduced. Furthermore, by use of this on-board wiring system architecture, the possibility is obtained of retrofitting vehicle series, which were not yet developed with a CFFS switch, in a relatively simple and cost-effective manner by use of a wire tree change/expansion. The individual buses may also be provided with equipment options which are not part of the basic equipment of the vehicle, so that simple expansions are possible.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the criteria priority includes the communication of the control device among one another as a first criterion; the utilization of the individual buses of the bus system during the data transmission as a second criterion; the data quantity to be maximally transmitted to an individual bus as the third criterion; and the placing-together of control devices with the same operating conditions as the fourth criterion.
The first criterion aims at the first priority of designing the on-board wiring system such that as little communication as possible is required by way of the central CFFS switch between the individual buses. The second criterion takes into account the utilization of the buses which occurs during normal communication, that is, in the normal vehicle operation. In this case, care is taken that, during idling, that is, in a defined normal condition, the bus utilization is as low as possible. In the case of the third criterion, the data quantity is taken into account which is to be transmitted to the individual bus in the worst case. Here, it is assumed that this worst case takes place during the data transmission (flashing) to all control devices on the individual bus. If it is assumed in this respect that in each case the total bandwidth of the bus is always only available to one control device, the duration for the flashing of all control devices on the bus should be approximately the same on all buses; that is, during the parallel flashing of the buses, should comprise a time period that is as identical as possible. Should it be found that (when the first two criteria have been met) a bus needs a disproportionately long time for flashing all connected control devices, this bus has to be multiplied and the control devices should be distributed such on the additional now existing buses such that, if possible, the identical flashing time has been reached for all buses.
Finally, the placing-together of all control devices sharing the same operating conditions takes place onto the same buses as the fourth criterion. The background for this criterion is the possibility of switching off certain buses which are not required for a certain operating condition, for example, an “infotainment” system (navigation device) when the vehicle is parked. This possibility of the partial network operation is achieved by the division of the control devices according to functional aspects. Here, the operation of the entire on-board wiring system is not constantly required but only the operation of individual buses, which saves energy and fuel.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the bus system is constructed as a Controller Area Network (CAN) system. A Flex Ray System may also be provided. The bus system may also be constructed as an optical waveguide system.
The bus architecture of dividing the sub-networks according to a criteria priority sequence may be implemented particularly efficiently by means of a Controller Area Network (CAN) system, because CAN systems are available as relatively matured and easily adaptable systems. In addition, the concept can easily be expanded by buses newly conceived for vehicles, particularly the open Flex Ray bus system currently being developed. However, basically, other new types of sub-networks are also suitable. Particularly, high data transmission speeds can be achieved by means of an optical waveguide system, as used, for example, in the so-called MOST (Media Oriented Systems Technologies) bus. MOST buses are also distinguished by their high bandwidth, while the costs are relatively low.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, a timer is provided by which the control devices can be synchronously supplied with a central system time.
By means of the central timer, a system time is provided for all control devices, which supplies all control devices with an absolute time. This simplifies the functional testing of the on-board wiring system during production and, as required, the fault analysis during servicing. The timer can particularly be constructed as a Real Time Clock (RTC), which is supplied with energy by way of a capacitor unit, such as a Goldcap or a Supercap, or by way of a so-called lithium ion life time supply, as a rule, without maintenance.
The known methods of controlling control devices in an on-board wiring system of a motor vehicle have the above-described disadvantages.
It is, therefore, another object of the present invention to improve the known methods such that they permit a more effective data transmission between an external data transmission device and the control devices in a motor vehicle, as well as between the control devices within the on-board wiring system of the motor vehicle.
According to the invention, this object is achieved in that, by way of a multifunctional data transmission device, a plurality of control devices arranged in sub-networks of the on-board wiring system is addressed in a parallel manner with respect to time on the connected sub-networks.
As a result of the parallel data transmission by way of the data transmission device (CFFS switch) on all sub-networks connected directly to the CFFS switch, significantly shorter programming times are obtained, and time and costs are therefore saved when reading data into the control devices of the on-board wiring system. Furthermore, system diagnoses can be carried out more easily. In addition, an autoconfiguration of the on-board wiring system of the motor vehicle becomes possible.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, during update programming and/or during new programming of control devices, the data transmission device is first fed with data, and subsequently, the control devices to be programmed are programmed in a parallel manner on the sub-networks of the on-board wiring system.
During a new programming or an update programming of the on-board wiring system, the CFFS switch can be used particularly effectively. In this case, the parallel data transmission to the control devices of the buses takes place after a fast data feed to the CFFS switch. As a result, the time-consuming sequential programming of each individual control device by the tester by way of the access is eliminated.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the invention, a storage medium is first loaded with data, and, if required, the data of the storage medium, which is inserted in a storage medium receiving device of the data transmission device, are transmitted to the on-board wiring system.
As a result of the fact that a storage medium, for example, a data memory card, is first loaded, which is then inserted, as required, in the CFFS switch, the on-board wiring system can be addressed also at any time without a tester, for example, for transmitting personalized data. It is also contemplated, in the event of a partial failure of the on-board wiring system on the road, to be able to retrieve relevant data for an update in order to rapidly restore faulty important functions, whereby the safety of the availability of the on-board wiring system is increased.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, control device addresses assigned to the control devices are assigned on the sub-networks in multiple manners.
By addressing control devices on parallel-connected sub-networks, the possibility is created of allocating device addresses in multiple manners. For this purpose, the individual sub-networks are considered to be autonomous units, in contrast to the previous approach, where the entire vehicle was considered to be a unit. By means of this multiple allocation (for example, double allocation, of control device addresses on the sub-networks), on the whole, more control devices can be addressed directly. Particularly, in the case of the further increase of the number of control devices to be expected, a more effective data feeding of future on-board wiring systems can thereby be supported.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, by way of a wireless access of the respective data transmission device, the on-board wiring systems of several motor vehicles are simultaneously charged with data and/or diagnosed.
The possibility of the simultaneous programming of several vehicles opens up an additional potential for saving time in motor vehicle production.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.